


I'm A Little Saint, I'm A Little Sinner

by futureTaxonomist



Series: he slowly let me drown [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Cannialism, Darkfic, Hand Feeding, M/M, Murder, Romantic Gestures, Sidney just wants his BF to be happy and fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: He tastes like pig, but that's okay,I eat him every day.





	I'm A Little Saint, I'm A Little Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from joshua burnside's "black dog sin"
> 
> summary is from blue eyed blones "maneater"

Sidney didn’t think that Geno would actually want to try it.

It was an open secret on the team that Sidney murdered and that Taylor would eat his kills on occasion. But Geno wanting to actually try human meat was a wild thought. It wasn’t a thing that should happen, really. He loved Geno, loved him in all the goofy ways he’d try to joke with the team. The way he carefully skirted around the fact that Sid was a murderer and the joke that he said early on in the locker room about siccing Sid on the opposing team if they wanted someone dead. (At the time, they were younger and most of the room didn’t quite pick up on that fact that Geno was only half joking.)

So the fact that Geno wanted to try Taylor’s “special” food was odd to say the least. The chest freezer he kept in the basement, inconspicuous and a purchase that most outside the team wouldn’t think twice about, was nearly bare inside and a sleek silver outside. Sid had money, he’ll spend it on things that he likes and, arguably, needs. Taylor didn’t like eating human meat all the time but she liked eating it enough to warrant having a chest freezer. She really liked it when it was fresh, like feeling it in her hands dripping sticky red blood.

So Geno eating human was odd. But he liked him and the idea of showing him what made Taylor happy. Geno was so important it him, especially since they started being… _more_. The thought makes a warm fluttering start in his stomach. 

“So, this it?” Geno asked one day, one of the few times that Taylor is over and is happily eating the maple-garlic marinated meat and sweet potato that Sidney had made her. It called for a whole cup of maple syrup and Sidney considers the syrup that he brings from Nova Scotia precious and rare. But Taylor is happy, making little comments to Sid about how good it is. Teasingly, Sid tells her that “It better be! I had that marinating for eight hours and we both know that I’m usually at cooking.”

Taylor giggles and Geno looks at her food and he gets an odd look on his face. Sid recognizes it as Geno’s thinking face, a face that only usually appears when he’s asked a particularly stupid question during media, his ‘I’m pretending to think about your question but I really do think it’s stupid’ or if he’d cracked a joke and was waiting for everyone to rib him. Sid really did love his facial expressions, still not quite coined into blankness like Sidney. Where Sidney was (admittedly) a little dull and trained to not give away too much least someone make fun of him.

“Sid? This Taylor’s special food, yes?” Geno just asks, as Sidney brings him dinner, pork tenderloin with apples. It’s one of the few “fancy” dishes Sidney learned, mainly for Taylor, but he could cook it ‘normal’ meat. Geno always likes it, and doesn’t usually question whatever it is that Taylor is eating. But this time he’s looking at her plate before looking at Sidney. “Can I try?”

********

He plans it for a stretch of off days. He and Taylor had already gone hunting, stocking up on meat for her since his stores were drastically low.

Sidney made the human based on a recipe for veal pojarski for Geno. He had soaked the mushrooms in warm water to covered them until they were soft. He then chopped them and cooked them lightly, with shallot and garlic. He set them aside while he soaked some bread in milk, squeezing out the excess. In a bowl, he mixed the roasted and ground meat, and egg, thyme, soaked bread and porcini mix, along with salt. He stirred them all together, adding more salt and some pepper to taste. He then formed the mixture into a ball, flattened on one side. He made two and put them into a round baking dish, before adding “bacon” to the top. He roasted it for close to 35 minutes, pulling them out to let them rest for a couple of minutes before he served one to Geno. He brought it over with a knife and fork, feeling shy for some reason.

Sid knew that Geno wouldn’t really make fun of his cooking. He’s been trying, for Taylor mostly but now that Geno is trying this, trying human meat, he might have to start learning Russian recipes. (He would learn Russian recipes even if Geno hadn’t asked for this. He loves him a lot.)

“It’s still kinda hot. But... um…. Ta dah?” Sidney says, a blush creeping into his cheeks and in a quieter tone, says “I hope that you like it.” Before Geno can reach for the silverware, Sid picks them up and cuts off a small portion, using the knife to move it onto the fork and blowing on it gently before offering it to Geno. Geno looks skeptical at first, before moving to take it into his mouth. He chews thoughtfully before swallowing. Sidney feels, and probably looks, like a nervous wreck. But Geno just smiles and tells Sid that “Is good! Thank you.” before kissing his cheek and obviously waiting to be fed. Sidney smiles wide, busses his cheek in return. He cuts another piece of the pojarski.

Sidney is distantly aware that Taylor is watching them, if the quiet squeaked “Yes!” is anything to go by but at the moment, he doesn’t care. He’s happy and too busy feeding his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> what is upppppppppppp
> 
> i did it!! i'm back with that good good murder + cannibalism fic. i've had this started for months but it's only now that i've cranked this out. this is because i'm still bitter and i like writing things like this.


End file.
